


My Sister's Blood

by Malkierian, Xystraea



Category: Incest - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkierian/pseuds/Malkierian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xystraea/pseuds/Xystraea
Kudos: 4





	My Sister's Blood

My younger sister and I were always this way. She would cling to me, her blond hair curled a mess about her delicate face, yet those electric blue eyes shone through, always. Her cold hands never bothered me when she gripped my arm as tight as she could. With perfect, unblemished skin like a porcelain doll, one could almost mistake her for one of _them_ : our horror, our nightmare, our life and death. There was never any escape from the vamps. When they came, it wasn’t like a campfire story. They didn’t lurk in shadows, stalking witless drunks and whores in the middle of the night. Their marks weren’t tabloid news or a confounding clue that detectives couldn’t decipher. Almost overnight our kind became like lambs for slaughter. They didn’t hide or fear; why would they? Their speed, their strength, their cunning, all far outmatched anything we had. Humans were helpless before them, just as my sister and I now kneeled helpless at the feet of the monster before us. _Dammit_ , we were so close to getting out….

We had been running and hiding for weeks, and with food so scarce outside the farming zones, we were on the verge of starving. A sadistic grin crept across the creature’s face as it inched closer, his arms reaching out. “I want… _that_ one…” he hissed, glaring intently at Rose. Even if we weren’t sickly, there’s no way I would have the strength to fight off a fully grown vampire. I shifted to my right, trying to shield my sister, staring back at the beast bearing down us. I grit my teeth, trying to ready myself for the attack with no idea what to do when the strike came. The sweat stung the cuts on my face… or were they tears? I promised Rose when we escaped that I would never let anything happen to her. She was my world, my everything. All we had in this horror was each other. I couldn’t let it end like this….

Finally, with a screech, the vamp lunged for us. It grabbed my shoulder and effortlessly flung me aside, but Rose’s grip around my waist was tight enough that she tumbled right behind. Only now I was no longer shielding her, and the vampire had a clear path to her. I tried as hard as I could to scramble to my feet, but he was too fast. With a single hand he clutched her shoulder and lifted her frail body into the air. I watched, terrified, as he swept her blonde curls to the side, exposing her neck. The stories had one thing right, and I didn’t know how to stop this. Unless….

I crouched, mimicking the attack posture the vampire imitated moments ago, waiting for just the right second. He opened his gaping maw, fangs dripping of saliva and venom. He inhaled, that was my queue. I lunged, as hard as I could, straight in between my sister and her would-be executioner. The vamp’s fangs came down hard, the searing pain coursed through me as the paralytic toxin took over. Rose slumped to the ground. I could see her face, petrified in fear as she looked up at me. The vampire released me almost immediately and roared in anger that his preferred prey had just been stolen from him. With the little control I had left in me, I forced a smile of self-satisfaction before I felt his teeth grip me again. I winced, only slightly, and I could still clench my teeth a little. Once a vampire had its prey it needed to finish. That’s an instinct I’d seen a million times before. And once he’d drained me dry, his satiation would drive him to seek sanctuary to rest.

Then suddenly, as I felt consciousness escape me, I felt my body fall to the ground. He couldn’t be finished yet, could he? The toxin was powerful and quick, but not long lasting, and I was able to turn my body just slightly around enough to capture this visage: a vampire, blood dripping from both mouth… and chest. _Rose_! She had taken my dagger and plunged it into the beast’s heart as it fed on me. She stood there trembling, clutching the bloodied dagger to her chest, stiff as concrete. I tried reaching for her, but I still could barely lift my hand. I tried calling to her, but my voice remained silent. Finally she turned to me, her eyes glazed and dilated. 

She crept silently over to me, not blinking, then knelt at my side. I wanted to tell her to flee, to get away as fast as she could. The smell of one of their own dying would surely bring more. This one may not have drained me, but I had lost far too much blood now. The toxin was wearing off, but I could still barely hold myself together. I tried to find just a little more strength to say goodbye. I tensed my neck to look up, the blood still dripping slightly from the puncture holes, to get one last look at Rose’s face. Instead I saw silver and red, glistening in starlight. It was the dagger, coated in the vampire’s blood. Rose was holding it up to me, but why? “Xandra… drink…” she whispered to me in that voice that was as beautiful to me as her namesake. My stomach churned at the thought of ingesting this… filth... But whenever Rose asked me anything…. Well, I don’t think there was once in our lives I’ve ever said ‘no’ to her. So fuck it, why start now? But would this even work? I had never heard of anyone even bleeding a vamp before, let alone actually turning. As far as anyone knew that was just another myth.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything else. A lifetime ago when Rose and I were little and happy. Before the sun died and the night consumed everything. When she was Rosie and I was Lexie. When monsters were only stories and our parents weren’t just a memory. Before, when I would cradle her back to sleep after the nightmares, before the nightmares became real…. 

I parted my lips and let my tongue reach for the putrid scent, trying not to gag. I slid my tongue slowly along the center of the blade, careful not to touch the edges. I could feel the blood trickling into my mouth, then swallowed hard. I licked it again, faster this time. I could feel a little strength returning as I licked more. I took the blade into my own hands and lapped every last drop from it. My gaze quickly fell onto the vampire that nearly took away everything. The anger surged through me, giving me strength.

And I wanted more. I crawled over to the dying corpse as it gasped for air it couldn’t breathe. Like an animal on instinct I went for the gaping wound. As his heart futilely pumped the few ounces of blood left in his body, spurting from the hole in his chest, I wrapped my mouth around the wound and sucked the life out for myself. The body under me tried to thrash so I pinned it down, one hand on holding down his arm, the other on his throat. This beast that once threatened my everything was now nothing. I swallowed every drop I could get, letting it fill and consume me. And when I could drain out no more I let go, gasping for air like it was my first breath of life.

I panted softly. The cold night air felt somehow warm, and I stared up at the glittering night sky. I thought it might look different, but it didn’t. They were the same stars, with the same faint blue hue, and glistened no more or less brightly than before. Then a sudden pain struck my entire body. I clutched my skull as it felt about to burst. My body began to burn and I writhed in agony. I could taste oil in my mouth and feel the burning of acid in my veins. My stomach churned as my insides boiled. I screamed. I could feel Rose’s outstretched hand on my back, but I shoved it away. Whatever this was it was dangerous. I couldn’t risk her safety, and so I ran. I ran as fast as I could as far as I could until I collapsed. A whole marathon of less than 10 metres. I screamed again as tears streamed, but this time, no stinging.

I caught my breath, finally, and reached for my face. The cuts and scratches were gone, but through my cheeks I could feel them. New teeth filling my mouth. I looked behind me as I slouched on the stone ground to see Rose quietly and slowly walking, as if gliding, over to me. She almost seemed to glow in her black, full length nightgown. My eyes must have changed as well, yet nothing else seemed different. She was always beautiful, but now, she was… I wanted… “ _Gah!_ ” I cried out clutching my head again. The pain shot through me again, but subsided quickly. I turned to look again as Rose knelt beside me. “Rose… I…” I wanted to say something to her, anything. I wanted to apologize, to somehow take this night back. To somehow go back to before, any time before, anything but this- this wrenching in my heart and my body. Nothing about this felt right. The vamps always made our lives hell. Sick games to keep them amused at our suffering knowing nothing awaited but death. Yet none of that was torture like this, this… _hunger_ … for my sister? But she didn’t run. She didn’t recoil in fear. She didn’t scream in terror or even scold me. The next thing I knew her arms surrounded me and her voice hummed a tune I should remember but couldn’t, despite hearing with a clarity I had never known. Everything was different now; everything, except my perfect, precious sister. And I fell asleep in _her_ arms for the first time.


End file.
